haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Ah Yeah!!
"Ah Yeah!!" is the second opening theme of the first season of the Haikyū!! series. It was performed by Sukima Switch. Summary Animated version The animated version starts with the camera panning across the road to the gymnasium where the Interhigh Tournament is held, as the title is shown. Then, we see all the members of Karasuno standing outside the gymnasium. The camera cuts to a crow flying up to the sky, then cuts to inside the gymnasium, where the Karasuno Girls Volleyball club's members are cheering on the Boy's Volleyball team from the stands, along with Takinoue and Shimada of the Karasuno Neighbourhood Association. Coach Ukai , Takeda and Kiyoko are seen sitting down on the bench. We then see the starting lineup of Karasuno, showing each character individually. The camera then cuts to reveal some of the players that they have to play against (Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Aone, Futakuchi and Ikejiri namely). The camera then shows glimpses of things within the gymnasium, then parts of the Karasuno vs Aobajohsai match. The camera cuts towards the sun, with crow feathers and a hand raised to block it, then back to the court, where Kageyama speaks to Hinata. The entire Karasuno team is shown, with their banner behind them. We then see Hinata jumping up to spike, as the ball turns into the sun. Appearances # Shōyō Hinata # Tobio Kageyama # Daichi Sawamura # Ryūnosuke Tanaka # Kei Tsukishima # Asahi Azumane # Yū Nishinoya # Kōshi Sugawara # Tadashi Yamaguchi # Yui Michimiya # Keishin Ukai # Ittetsu Takeda # Kiyoko Shimizu # Tōru Oikawa # Hajime Iwaizumi # Takanobu Aone # Kenji Futakuchi # Hayato Ikejiri # Hisashi Kinoshita # Kazuhito Narita # Chikara Ennoshita Lyrics Ah Yeah!! Lyrics T.V Size Ver. Rōmaji= shinkokyuu o nikai shite kokoro o chakuchi saseteiku hidariashi no ippo kara chinmoku o tokihanate kinchou o nademawashite nantoka shuuchuuryoku o kainarase hoeru no wa uchi ni hisomu mamono o harau tame da unmei to guuzen toikake to kotae ga majiwatte aizu ga naru Ah yeah!! sekai ga hiraiteiku kugurinuketa doa no mukou itchokusen ni mae dake muite nigeru sentakushi o sutero Ah yeah!! kono tenohira o gutto mune ni oshiateru tashika ni kanjitoreru nda "boku ga iru" tte shouko dare no mune ni mo hitotsu uchinarase, shinzou no oto |-| Kanji= 深呼吸を2回して 心を着地させていく 左足の一歩から 沈黙を解き放て 緊張を撫で回して なんとか集中力を飼い慣らせ 吼えるのは内に潜む 魔物を祓うためだ 運命と偶然 問いかけと答えが交わって 合図が鳴る Ah yeah!! 何度も何度も 息絶えそうになっても 落ちてはまた這い上がって 頂に手を伸ばす Ah yeah!! この掌を ぐっと胸に押し当てる 確かに感じ取れるんだ “僕が居る”って証拠 誰の胸にもひとつ 打ち鳴らせ、心臓の音 |-| English= I take two deep breaths, bringing my heart down to the ground, And with a single step of my left foot, I release this pause. I brush my nervousness away and try to tame the slightest bit of concentration, All for the purpose of dispelling the demon that roars deep in my heart. Fate and happenstance; the answers I’m seeking begin to blend together… and a sign is given. Ah yeah!! Again and again, no matter if my breath threatens to give out, Each time I fall, I’ll crawl my way back up, reaching for the top. Ah yeah!! As I press the palm of this hand to my chest, I can certainly feel it; this is the proof that, “I’m here”. Everyone out there, let the sound of your heart ring aloud! Full Size Ver. Rōmaji= shinkokyuu o nikai shite kokoro o chakuchi saseteiku hidariashi no ippo kara chinmoku o tokihanate tadoritsuita kono butai jinwari nijimideru ase ishiki ga hachikiresou tsuyoku mabuta o tojita kinchou o nademawashite nantoka shuuchuuryoku o kainarase hoeru no wa uchi ni hisomu mamono o harau tame da unmei to guuzen toikake to kotae ga majiwatte aizu ga naru Ah yeah!! sekai ga hiraiteiku kugurinuketa doa no mukou itchokusen ni mae dake muite nigeru sentakushi o sutero Ah yeah!! kono tenohira de tsukamitoritai mono souzou shiteiru yori mo zutto hikatteireba ii ya kirameitekurereba ii ya tsuiyashita hibi to namida wa uso o tsukanai shi uso wa nai sou shite umareta kiseki ga ashita o tsukutteiku iyoiyo saigo da tte toki moraeru kunshou ga aru to shite boku no mune ni wa sore ga kakatteru darou ka kensou to seijaku genjitsu to risou ga majiwatte netsuryou o ageru Ah yeah!! yakudou shiteku bodi hotobashiru shinapusu de michi no ryouiki to kankaku da subete ga suroo ni mieru Ah yeah!! kono yubisaki ga fureta kyokugen no akashi mirai to te o tsunageta naraba donna ni ka ii ya kasoku shiteike misutaa winaa Ah yeah!! nandomo nandomo ikitaesou ni natte mo ochite wa mata haiagatte itadaki ni te o nobasu Ah yeah!! kono tenohira o gutto mune ni oshiateru tashika ni kanjitoreru nda "boku ga iru" tte shouko dare no mune ni mo hitotsu uchinarase, shinzou no oto |-| Kanji= 深呼吸を2回して 心を着地させていく 左足の一歩から 沈黙を解き放て たどり着いたこの舞台 じんわり滲み出る汗 意識がはちきれそう 強く瞼を閉じた 緊張を撫で回して なんとか集中力を飼い慣らせ 吼えるのは内に潜む 魔物を祓うためだ 運命と偶然 問いかけと答えが交わって 合図が鳴る Ah yeah!! 世界が開いていく くぐり抜けたドアの向こう 一直線に前だけ向いて 逃げる選択肢を捨てろ Ah yeah!! この掌で 掴み取りたいもの 想像しているよりもずっと 光っていればいいや 煌いてくれればいいや 費やした日々と涙は 嘘をつかないし嘘はない そうして生まれた軌跡が 明日を作っていく いよいよ最期だって時 もらえる勲章があるとして 僕の胸にはそれが かかってるだろうか 喧騒と静寂 現実と理想が交わって 熱量を上げる Ah yeah!! 躍動してくボディ ほとばしるシナプスで 未知の領域と感覚だ 全てがスローに見える Ah yeah!! この指先が 触れた極限の証 未来と手を繋げたならば どんなにかいいや 加速していけ勝利者(ミスター・ウィナー) Ah yeah!! 何度も何度も 息絶えそうになっても 落ちてはまた這い上がって 頂に手を伸ばす Ah yeah!! この掌を ぐっと胸に押し当てる 確かに感じ取れるんだ “僕が居る”って証拠 誰の胸にもひとつ 打ち鳴らせ、心臓の音 |-| English= I take two deep breaths, bringing my heart down to the ground, And with a single step of my left foot, I release this pause. I’ve reached this stage, with the sweat dripping from me; My consciousness feels about to disconnect as I close my eyes tightly. I brush my nervousness away and try to tame the slightest bit of concentration, All for the purpose of dispelling the demon that roars deep in my heart. Fate and happenstance; the answers I’m seeking begin to blend together… and a sign is given. Ah yeah!! The world begins to open up! And as I pass through the door, I head in a line straight ahead, forfeiting the option to run away. Ah yeah!! There are so many things I want to grasp in these hands, But I really just want to see them shine brighter than I ever imagined. It’s enough just to see their light! The days and tears we’ve spent can’t lie; there’s no lie to be told… … the traces they leave behind build a new tomorrow. But when we finally come to the end, if there’s any medal to be awarded, I wonder if I’ll have one pinned to my breast. Chaos and stillness, reality and idealism, all intermingle and take the temperature higher. Ah yeah!! My body gets lively, my synapses surging, As I face unknown domains and feelings, all appearing in slow motion. Ah yeah!! As the symbol of the limits these fingertips have touched, How great would it be join hands with the future? Accelerating forth as the winner. Ah yeah!! Again and again, no matter if my breath threatens to give out, Each time I fall, I’ll crawl my way back up, reaching for the top. Ah yeah!! As I press the palm of this hand to my chest, I can certainly feel it; this is the proof that, “I’m here”. Everyone out there, let the sound of your heart ring aloud! Trivia Other References Navigation Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Opening theme